


The Plan

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is kind of a jerk, College AU, Eventual Sastiel, Grumpy Castiel, Halloween, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Parties, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes to visit his brother during the Halloween half term. He didn't account for one thing, however - Dean's incredibly attractive, yet allusive roommate Cas. Throughout the week, Sam tries reach through to him, but Cas doesn't seem to want to know. Is there a reason that Cas is avoiding him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saturday 24th October 2015

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I will be posting a chapter of this every day in the run up to Halloween. However, I'm sure you guys know how unreliable I can be at times so I might get behind on schedule.

Sam looked down at the piece of paper in his hands again before flitting his eyes between the identical green doors of the Stanford South Dormitory. The scrawled address on the paper was definitely right, but the room number had smudged since Sam wrote it down. Hesitantly, he moved to the closest room, raising his hand to knock but pausing just before his knuckle touched the vinyl of the door. From inside, he could hear a strange accent, one that certainly did not belong to Dean.

Then a girl moaned. 

Red faced, Sam leapt away from the door. At least he could rule that room out; Dean knew he was coming - he wouldn't have a girl over.

He stumbled to the next dorm and stepped in front of the door. Led Zeppelin was playing - Black Dog, if he was correct - and Sam took that as a good sign. Inhaling deeply, he rapped on the door and held his breath as he waited. He hoped to God it would be Dean who answered - he didn't want an awkward conversation with some random college student.

The door opened not two seconds later to reveal a boy who definitely wasn't Dean. He had dark chocolate hair that was stylishly messed up, and had the same dark hair stubbled all over his strong jawline. His eyes were a celestial blue, captivating and piercing all in one. Sam’s heart stuttered for a second. He was gorgeous!

“Can I help you?” the guy asked with raised eyebrows, looking up and down Sam’s body. Jaw hanging open, Sam tried to speak - but only unintelligible sounds came out. Dismayed, Sam began to back away slowly.

“Sorry, wrong room,” Sam muttered with his head down, hiding his blushing face. Embarrassed, he ran.

“Hey, wait!” The guy called, gruff voice sounding beautiful. Sam paused, turning just enough to see him. “Are you Sam?” Furrowing his brows, Sam studied the man’s face.

“Yeah?” he replied cautiously. The dorm room door was open just enough so that Sam could see a framed Ghostbusters poster. He was pretty sure it was the same one he’d gotten Dean for his birthday, the one that was signed by Bill Murray.

“Hey,” the guy smirked, the lopsided smile suiting his face. “I'm Cas, Dean’s roommate.” Realisation dawned on Sam, and he suddenly remembered the face from all of the blurry pictures on Dean’s Facebook wall. Cas gestured to the open door and waited for Sam to go ahead of him.

The dorm was bigger than Sam had expected. Dean’s last dorm only had a small room big enough to fit two single beds and a desk, plus a tiny bathroom. This one opened into a living room/kitchen area that could fit in a sofa and TV, along with all the kitchen essentials. Sam stared in awe at the space before dropping his bag on the floor beside the sofa and sitting on it. Cas didn't sit with him, instead leaning against the kitchen counter.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam could see Cas staring at him, studying him. It made him a little uncomfortable, but he didn't say anything. The TV wasn't switched on, and Sam felt too awkward to turn it on himself. He didn't even know what channels they got - certainly not many, with student loans. Cas continued to watch Sam for another couple of minutes before disappearing into one of the bedrooms.

He came out soon after wearing a new shirt. It suited him well, the deep blue plaid complementing his eyes perfectly. Cas pulled a dark leather messenger bag over his shoulder.  
“Right, I'm headed out,” he said, reaching for the door handle. Sam blinked, pulled a face, and then glared at Cas.

“What am I supposed to do?” he asked, aware of how petulant he sounded. Still, he didn't want to be left in Dean’s dorm by himself. What if one of their friends came around? And he didn't even know which room was Dean’s or where to put his stuff. Staring at Cas, Sam tried to convey his panic. Cas just shrugged before opening the door, stepping outside, and slamming it shut.

Frowning, Sam kept glancing at the door, waiting for Cas to come back. But he didn't. With a grunt, Sam flopped dramatically so that he was lying down on the sofa. Springs poked into his side as he curled up, and he guessed that Dean had gotten in second hand.

Or he’d broken it when he was drunk - that was always a possibility.

Sam couldn't find the remote for the TV, but wasn't tired enough to sleep. Instead, he pulled his bag close enough so he could pull his GameBoy from the front pocket. He was halfway through Pokemon Red, and, not knowing when Dean would be back, Sam decided he could beat at least one gym leader.

Dean stumbled in twenty minutes later, three paper bags full of food in his hand. Cursing, he dumped them all on the counter and took a breather, not having seen his brother on the sofa. Sam coughed loudly, indicating his presence. Frowning, Dean turned until he saw Sam sprawled out on the sofa, a cheeky grin on his face. Suddenly, Dean’s face lit up and he rushed over to hug his younger brother.

“Sammy! How ya doing, man?!” Dean smiled into Sam’s shoulder. “You’re growing too quick, shortstack.” They let go of each other, and Sam took in the view of his brother. He’d grown stubble, and looked so much older than he had when they’d last seen each other .

“I'm good, Dean, really,” Sam smiled. “Although, it’s boring in here.”

“Why didn't you turn the TV on or something?” Dean questioned. His eyes scanned the room for the remote, but couldn't find it. Slightly embarrassed, he started digging around the couch cushions looking for it. Sam stood by and stifled a laugh as Dean struggled to find the remote, but eventually he stood up with a eureka look on his face.

“I couldn't find the remote,” Sam raised his eyebrow in answer to Dean’s question. In reply, Dean stuck his tongue out like the mature adult he was.

“Why didn't you ask Cas?” Dean asked, flopping onto the sofa and flicking the TV on. When Dr. Sexy came on, Sam slowly turned his head to his brother. “What? It’s a great show. And I know one of the extras.” Nodding, Sam accepted the answer, and then out of nowhere sighed dramatically.

“Cas left,” he muttered.

“What? Where?” Dean demanded. Sam shrugged his shoulders and sighed again. “I told him to look after you, damn it! He promised he’d stay with you ‘til I got back. I swear to God, he is the most useless roommate sometimes.”

“He didn't seem to like me very much,” Sam said, and Dean turned a sympathetic head towards his brother. Before Sam could protest, Dean pulled him into a one handed hug, an offer of comfort that Sam appreciated.

“Nah, he’s like that - awkward as Hell around new people,” Dean laughed a little, chin resting on Sam’s head. “You’ll get used to him. Do you want something to eat?”

“No, I had McDonalds in the train station,” Sam shook his head before yawning loudly. “I actually just want to go to sleep.” He blinked a few times.

“Well, you’re taking my room, the one on the right,” Dean pointed to a door which had a massive Star Wars poster on the back. There was a giant Darth Vader in the background, which was vaguely unsettling. Sam was glad it faced the living room, rather than the bedroom. Grabbing his bag, Sam headed off to go sleep off his Kansas to California journey.

He hoped that Cas would be kinder in the morning.


	2. Sunday 25th October 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is making pancakes, and Sam seems to be getting through to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Cas is kind of a jerk again, sorry

Sam woke up to the smell of pancakes. It was a very pleasant way to wake up, especially since it was so unexpected. He groaned as he rolled out of Dean’s bed and onto the wooden floor. Again, he was thankful that Darth Vader was on the other side of the door. He couldn't imagine embarrassing himself in front of the boss of an evil empire.

Grunting, he pulled himself up from the floor by the wooden bed frame. It scraped along the floor, loud enough to make Sam wince, but Dean didn't come in to yell at him so he assumed he was safe. When he was standing, he straightened out his pyjamas - a pair of soft flannel bottoms and an old AC/DC shirt - and headed for the door.

Dean and Cas were already up and moving. Well, Cas was moving, dancing about the kitchen as he cooked something up in a little frying pan. Dean, however, was sat on the sofa, wolfing down a plateful of pancakes drowned in maple syrup. Sam waited by the door for his brother to notice him.

“Hey, Sammy!” Dean grinned as his eyes turned to Sam. “Cas made pancakes!” As Sam slowly shuffled closer to the sofa, Dean waved a drenched fork in his face. Sam pulled a face, dodging away from the sticky syrup and instead moving towards the breakfast bar where Cas was still making pancakes.

“Morning,” Sam smiled as he sat in one of the stools. Cas barely grunted in reply, not even looking up at Sam. Furrowing his brows, Sam tried to think of how he could have offended Cas, made him act this off.

Deep in thought, Cas placed a plate of pancakes in front of Sam. He was surprised, and looked up to see Cas had gone back to sorting the kitchen.

“Thank you,” Sam muttered, reaching over for the blueberry syrup that was on the counter. Though Sam was quiet, Cas nodded his thanks at what Sam’d said. Sam didn't expect the subtle movement, but it made him happy. A joke was poised on the edge of Sam’s tongue, one that might just win Cas over completely, when Dean appeared beside Cas at the sink.

“How’s it going?” Dean asked, cutting off anything Sam might have said. Very slightly, Cas’ shoulders began to slump as he resigned himself to doing the dishes. Dean dumped his plate into the basin and turned back to his brother. “Is Cas enlightening you with all his religious studies BS?” He snickered, jabbing Sam’s arm sharply.

“No, I was eating,” Sam said, speaking with his mouth full of fluffy pancakes to prove a point. Dean stuck his tongue out at Sam until he heard Cas sigh behind them.

“It’s not BS, Dean,” Cas snapped, flicking a wet cloth at Dean’s face. “It’s world politics. It’s people’s lives. Religion is what the world functions on. And it’s really important for my political science degree.” There was a joking tone in his voice towards the end, which had Dean chuckling. He threw the cloth back at Cas, who wiped it off his shoulder with a heavy exhale. Sam could sense the tension in Cas’ shoulders - Dean could do that to you - and so he intervened before a water fight broke out.

“So are you interested in going into politics?” Sam asked Cas. Cas didn't answer, just carried on washing the dishes. For a second, Sam thought Cas hadn't heard him. But before he could ask the question again, Dean jumped in.

“Star Wars is on tonight,” Dean commented.

“Star Trek is better, and also on at eight. You’ll have to fight me for the remote,” Cas replied, lopsided smirk returning to his face.

“Yeah right - it’ll just be Shatner pulling stupid faces again,” Dean grimaced mockingly, making Cas gasp in shock. “Picard all the way, Baby!”

“Isn't that what your damn car’s called?” Cas challenged, placing the final dish on the drying rack.

“Well, Baby’s a machine, and you’re - at best - a weird android from the future. So I guess it’s a fair comparison,” Dean shrugged, trying not to snort. Sam scrunched his nose as he watched Dean and Cas joke with each other. Cas was downright ignoring him, and Dean wasn't being helpful in the least.

“Rude,” Cas poked his finger at Dean’s chest, jabbing him harshly like a mother scolding a child. Raising an eyebrow, Dean took it and leant back against the counter top, opposite to where Sam sat.

“I remember when it was Sammy I was calling an android,” Dean reminisced. His arm reached over the counter top and found its way to Sam’s hair, ruffling everything. “He was way too smart for his age, so I thought he had to be some sort of mutant alien technology.”

“Yeah, just because I know what a textbook is,” Sam muttered sarcastically. He was just about to say something else, mouth hanging open and everything, when Cas pushed past Dean.

“I'm late to meet Meg,” he announced urgently, not stopping as he headed at the door. Dean stared behind him curiously, so Sam guessed he wasn't the only one who noticed that Cas was still wearing his pyjamas.

Dean sat beside Sam on the stool, started asking him about his school. If all went to plan, Sam would also be going to Stanford when he graduated at the end of the year. Sam’d had his eyes set on Stanford University before Dean had, but he was glad Dean had decided to go there as well. It meant he had a friend/guidance counsellor on hand, and a place to stay. It meant they could start hanging out like they did when Dean was at home. Dean had even promised to take him to meet some of the professors.

They talked about school, their parents, their dog. They talked about Sam’s friends at school - and his romantic interests, which were nothing besides the offer to go to prom with Jess and Brady. They even talked about what films they’d seen at the cinema since summer (they’d both seen _The Martian_ , only Dean had seen _Crimson Peak_ (but he’d gone with Lisa Breaden), and Sam had seen _Hotel Transylvania 2_ with their younger brother Adam).

Neither of them brought up Cas and his weird behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was part 2, I hope you like it!  
> Cas will get better, I promise, just not yet  
> Please leave kudos if you liked it  
> Thanks to casnsammy on tumblr for beta'ing this ^-^


	3. Monday 26th October 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is nervous to be in a room with Cas, but Cas doesn't want to sit down

Sam didn't leave his room when he first woke up. There was a soft light filtering in through the pale green curtains that made him reluctant to leave his bed. He could hear Cas was up, his light footsteps completely different than Dean’s thunderous ones. Sam was apprehensive about talking to Cas again, because he didn't seem interested in talking to Sam at all. Still, Sam hoped he could win Cas over before he went home.

Dean was still asleep - Sam could hear his deep snores. Grimacing, Sam considered going out and talking to Cas, but decided against it. His brother acted as a buffer between them, and with Dean still asleep there would be too much tension for Sam to handle.

Instead, Sam pulled out the thick paperback he’d bought from the newsagents in the train station. It was called The Dollmaker, and though Sam was only a few chapters in, he could already tell how gruesome it was going to be. There were things like murder and just general creepiness in every character he’d already read. He wouldn't lie, he was really enjoying the story - it was just incredibly surreal. With an uneasy sigh, he broke the spine and bent back the pages to read easier.

Smiling, Sam snuggled down into the bed covers and started reading his book.

It was a couple of hours later when Sam decided to get up. His stomach was grumbling at him and there was leftover pizza in the fridge. At some point the TV had turned on, so Sam guessed that Dean must be up. Silently, he got up and staggered into the main room, leg still asleep from being still for too long.

Dean and Cas were both sat on the sofa, eyes trained intently on the TV screen. Sam craned his head to check what they were watching - Doctor Who - before carrying on to the fridge. As expected, there was half a barbecue chicken pizza in an open box. Dean had probably tried to sneak a slice, but Sam would ask him about it later.

He grabbed the box before moving to the sofa. The couch itself was not big - Sam guessed that they didn't have company around often - but the way Dean and Cas had spread themselves out over the cushions left almost no space for him. The only space was the slither between Dean and Cas, but Sam was sure he was skinny enough to sit in it.

Sam plonked himself between his brother and Cas, jostling them both a little but not much. Smiling cheekily, Sam turned to his brother with a triumphant look on his face. On the other side of him, Cas scoffed and pushed himself off of the sofa.

“I didn't like this show anyways,” Cas muttered. Without another word, he stomped into his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

“Did I do something to upset him?” Sam asked quietly. Furrowing his brows, Dean turned to his younger brother with a shocked look on his face.

“No, Sam, of course not,” Dean insisted. “I don’t know what’s got his panties in a twist, but there is nothing wrong with you. I promise.” He pulled Sam into a tight hug, gently kissing the top of his little brother’s head. Sniffing, Sam nodded, though he didn't really believe what Dean had said. He knew he’d done something to piss Cas off. It made Sam’s stomach feel funny, but it also made him more determined to make a friend of Cas.

Sam had a plan to win Cas over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was part 3, a little shorter than the others but oh well.   
> I hope you enjoyed it anyway!  
> Thanks to the amazing casnsammy for beta'ing


	4. Tuesday 27th October 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is working on a project for his Politics club, and Sam just wants to help - but will Cas accept his help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg Cas is such an awful person in this, I am so so sorry!!

Dean wasn't in the dorm when Sam got out of bed. When he asked Cas where Dean was, Sam only got a short grunt of, "Out," in reply. With a disgruntled sigh, Sam flopped onto one of the stools by the counter. Cas had taken over all of the floor space with coloured paper and marker pens, and had even shoved the sofa onto its arm so he could have more room.

Sam couldn't tell what he was scrawling about, or what each doodle represented, but he was eager to find out. Warily, he fixed himself a bowl of cereal, watching Cas the entire time. Cas was entranced by his work. There was a lot of distractions around, from the building works outside to Sam’s admittedly heavy breathing, and yet Cas didn't care about anything but his project.

“What are you working on?” Sam asked, peering over the edge of his cereal bowl at Cas. For a second, Cas didn't answer, which worried Sam slightly - and made his heart beat at a hundred miles an hour. Finally, though, Cas sighed and looked up.

“Politics club,” he said shortly. Sam frowned at the lacking of answer, and then thought he saw something flicker on Cas’ face. “Voting. Mayoral election’s coming up, and I'm not really looking for a right wing nutjob in power.” Sam snorted at Cas, but as he dumped his bowl on the side and moved closer to Cas’ work, he got more interested.

Each poster board had a different mayoral candidate on it, what they were standing for, and what their promises were. Only two of the four boards had been filled in, and Cas had his laptop open to research the other things he needed to write down. One of the boards discussed the history of politics in the area, and that seemed to be the page he was stuck on.

“I can research for you, if you want,” Sam offered, sitting beside Cas on the floor. “I mean, I'm not good with politics, but I'm really good at researching.”

“No thanks, you’re too young to understand it,” Cas snapped, shouldering Sam out of the way.

“I'm not a little kid!” Sam sniffed, standing up. Cas moved a piece of paper into the space Sam had left on the floor. “I could help, if you just gave me a chance.”

“Please, just go away,” Cas mumbled, barely loud enough for Sam to hear. “I can’t concentrate with you around.” Sam blinked, willing his eyes to stop watering. Carefully, he picked his way around all of the sheets spread across the room and towards Dean’s bedroom.

“I'm sorry, I just wanted to help,” Sam said, a soft hiccup punctuating the sentence.

“I know,” Cas sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. Sam watched him for a second before escaping into Dean’s room. He didn't know why Cas was so angry at him, or why Cas was acting like being angry was stressing him out. Maybe Cas had never hated anyone as much as he hated Sam, and that’s why he was so upset. Either way, Sam wasn't eager to find out.

Dean came back a couple of hours later and, quickly dodging the obstacle course Cas had laid out, headed straight for his room. He flashed a charming grin at his brother when he saw Sam huddled on the bed. He then quietly closed the door behind him before making a running jump onto the bed. They both bounced up as Dean landed, and Sam nearly slid off the edge of the mattress.

“Cas really likes his space when he’s working,” Dean chuckled as he pulled Sam back up. Rolling his eyes, Sam placed his book down on the floor to save his page (he was nearly finished - he’d have to find a book store in town and get another one soon).

“Tell me about it,” Sam huffed, shuffling so that he was closer to Dean. “Are you sure he doesn't just hate me?”

“Did he say something to you again?” Dean questioned, pulling on Sam’s shirt so he could see Sam’s eyes. Sam winced, trying not to look his brother in the eye. He couldn't quite manage it, and ended up nodding in reply to Dean’s question. “For Christ’s sake! Sam, I'm sorry he’s being such an ass. I’ll talk to him, I promise.”

Sam nodded. At some point, he would have to give up trying to make friends with Cas. Still, Sam felt that there was a chance. If Dean could be friends with him, then Sam could too. He wouldn't give up - he just wouldn't try as hard as he had been.

Dean did sit with him for a while, but eventually left. Probably to talk to Cas, as he could hear their voices through the wall.

Hopefully Cas wouldn't be so grumpy when he woke up tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So part 4 (I haven't even finished part 5 yet kill me)  
> Thanks for reading, anyway, I really hope you like it!  
> If you liked it, please leave me kudos <3  
> If you want me to write something specific drop me a prompt on my tumblr [ moonwillow27458 ](http://moonwillow27458.tumblr.com/ask)  
> Thanks to [ casnsammy ](http://casnsammy.tumblr.com) for beta'ing this for me!


	5. Wednesday 28th October 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cas meet in a coffee shop, and actually have a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Cas is less of an arsehole in this! Sort of!

Sam was glad to get away from the cramped dormitory, even if it was only for a couple of hours. Dean was free for the whole day, and wanted to treat Sam because he was still upset about Cas. They’d agreed to go to the cinema to see the new Paranormal Activity, which Sam wasn't too thrilled about (he knew he’d end up screaming loudly). But hey, anything was better than just staying in the dorm. They started their walk over to the cinema before Cas came back from his politics club meeting.

Dean lead them through a park, away from all the crowds of the town. The air was chilly, and Sam was wrapped tightly in his coat. Dean bore his leather jacket, too cool to be cold, and shivered as they walked up to a duck pond. As they reached the bridge, Dean’s phone started ringing, and he made them pause so he could answer it.

“Hey, Lisa,” Dean said, leaning over the bridge railing. “Really, now? Yeah. Yeah, I think I can… I’ll try. Alright. See you soon.”

Dean sighed, snapping his phone shut and ending the call. Guiltily, he looked over to Sam and pulled his most puppy-like face.

“Go get your booty call,” Sam waved off, a bitter smile on his face.

“It’s not like that, alright?” Dean argued. “Lisa, she’s a single mom. Got a little baby boy called Ben. She needs help - she can’t look after a kid all by herself. And her last boyfriend - Ben’s dad - is an absolute dickbag. I'm not ditching you to go fuck her, I promise. Ben’s sick, and she’s scared, and I gotta go help her, Sammy.”

“That’s really decent of you, Dean, seriously,” Sam said. “Go, give them my best wishes.” A thankful look on his face, Dean handed him a slim wad of money before jogging off the way they’d come. Sam stared out over the lake for a second, taking in the sight of all the children feeding ducks and people walking their dogs. Sighing, he headed to the town.

As he came out of the park, he found himself at the corner of a high street. To his right, there was a book shop that Sam made a note to visit later. To his left, the corner store was a Starbucks. The chill from the October air was settling deep in his bones, and so he chose to get a coffee.

When he got closer to the door, he saw Cas sat at a table, empty chair across from him. Sam debated leaving, but the unconscious chattering of his teeth convinced him the warmth of a coffee was worth an awkward encounter. Hastily, he pushed the doors open.

A little bell rung as he entered the shop, causing Cas to look up. He smiled at Sam, before returning to read the newspaper on his lap. Sam was taken aback by Cas’ show of kindness, but continued to the end of the cue. He knew his order (just a mocha), and as soon as he got to the front of the line, he asked the barista for that.

Sam moved to the edge of the counter and waited for his name to be called.

“Sam, hey!” Cas called across the cafe in a voice Sam was not expecting. A barista handed him his drink, and Sam waved as Cas shyly. Standing up, Cas offered the seat across from him to Sam, and Sam quickly sat down before Cas could change his mind.

“Hi, Cas.”

“I thought you were hanging out with Dean today?” Cas frowned, studying Sam’s flushed face.

“Emergency with Ben and Lisa,” Sam explained, pulling a face as he took a sip of his scalding coffee. Biting his cheek, Cas tried to hide his smile as he watched Sam try to cool his tongue. As Sam stopped his tongue from stinging, he placed his cup on the table and looked down at his shirt ( _Harry Potter_ , like the nerd he was).

“I thought you wouldn't want me to sit with you,” Sam said. “You haven’t exactly been _interested_ in me while I've been here.”

“Nah, you’re cool - cooler than Dean, anyway,” Cas laughed a little, taking a sip of his iced frappé. “I'm sorry I haven’t been around much - I've been kind of stressed out with this paper I've got due next Monday.” Sam nodded empathetically. He remembered how one time when he’d been studying for his finals, he’d been so strung out that he’d yelled at Adam and made him cry. School was stressful - and yet Sam was almost excited for his college days.

“So, we’re good?” Sam asked, a tone of hope in his voice.

“Yeah, of course,” Cas smiled encouragingly. He leant over the table and ruffled Sam’s hair like he’d seen Dean do before. “So, have you seen any good TV shows lately?” He pulled his newspaper back up so he could read it, but his piercing eyes were just visible over the rim.

“Not really,” Sam scrunched up his nose. “I've been too busy trying to apply here, what with all the forms and all. But I usually keep up to date with the popular shows.”  
“So do you watch _Game of Thrones?_ ” Cas asked as he flipped a page of his newspaper. Sam wasn't sure he was even reading it.

“I used to watch it, but the way they were treating the girls on the show kinda squicked me out to be honest,” Sam mumbled. “I mean, look at Sansa! All they do is beat her up, assault her, and send her to marry these gross guys like Joffrey. And with the way they kill off any character whose actor is uncomfortable with the assault scenes - I just couldn't put up with it any more. So I had to stop watching.”

“Yeah, I get you - the books were a lot better,” Cas snorted ruefully. “But it gets you invested in the characters. I’m genuinely concerned about Bran. What about _Agents of Shield?_ ”

“Can’t watch it yet - not caught up with the whole MCU thing, and don’t want to spoil it,” Sam sniffed before taking another long sip of his coffee. It had cooled down a bit, so his reaction was less dramatic than before.

“God, you’re just like Dean. Watch a damn Marvel film once in awhile!” Cas yelled mockingly.

“Well, we usually watch them together, but it’s a bit hard to do that when we live on opposite sides of the country,” Sam replied, a friendly amount of snark in his voice.

“True, true,” Cas nodded. His eyes quickly darted to the clock on the wall. All of a sudden, Cas stood up and folded his newspaper in half. “Shit, Sam, I'm late for the poli club meeting. I really have to go. I had a great time, though.”

“Me too,” Sam smiled happily, finally glad he’d gotten Cas to like him. “I’ll see you later, then.” With a grin, Cas dashed out of the Starbucks and down the street. Sam took pleasure in drinking his coffee.

His plan, though not precise, had won.

***

When Sam got back to the dorm a bit later Dean was sat on the sofa, a bundle of something in his arms. Confused, Sam sat down beside him, trying to get a better view of the blankets Dean seemed to be holding. He opened his mouth to ask what was happening, but Dean shushed him.

“I literally just got him to sleep,” Dean whispered, nodding towards the thing in his arms. Peering more closely, Sam saw that there, in the midst of the blankets, was a tiny baby with soft brown curls and forest green eyes. “Looks like we’re babysitting tonight, little brother.”

“We got anything to eat?” Sam asked quietly.

“Yeah, I got us take out because I felt bad for ditching you.” Dean gestured to the counter in the kitchen, where there was an assortment of take out containers. Excitedly, Sam hopped up and grabbed a carton with southern fried chicken and fries before rejoining his brother on the sofa. Sam mouthed ‘thank you’ to Dean before tucking in.

Cas came in a little while later, clothes drenched and hair plastered to his face. Glancing to the window, Sam saw rain streaming down. Cas’ face was happy and smiling as he watched Dean rock Ben back and forth. Then his eyes settled on Sam, and his face fell. Frowning, Sam stared at Cas as his expression turned to frustration just at the sight to Sam.

“Hey Cas, I got food,” Dean called softly, nodding to the food on the counter. Rolling his eyes, Cas grabbed a pizza box and started walking to his room.

“Rather not eat in here, thanks,” Cas muttered before strongly shutting the door behind him. Sam’s jaw hung open as he stared after Cas. They’d had a great time earlier, Sam was sure. Why was he refusing to hang out now?

Sighing, Sam placed his near empty container on the floor beside the couch. Silently, he got up and strode into Dean’s room. Sam couldn't stand Dean’s pity, especially not when he needed to focus on Ben. Groaning, Sam collapsed on the bed and let sleep take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 5, it's nearly not Wednesday where I am but oh well  
> I really hop you liked it, I was up until 2am writing this  
> Please leave kudos or something if you like it.  
> Thank you to [ casnsammy ](http://casnsammy.tumblr.com) for beta'ing


	6. Thursday 29th October 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wants answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry this is so short, I think I'm losing my momentum a bit with this. I'm just really not sure whether you guys are enjoying it, and personally, I don't think it's any of my best work

Cas and Sam desperately needed to talk. After the coffee shop, Sam was more confused than ever about where he stood with Cas. So while Dean was dropping Ben back off at Lisa’s, Sam cornered Cas. Literally. Cas was leaning against a corner in the kitchen, happily munching on a bowl of bran flakes, when Sam stood in front of him - effectively trapping Cas in.

“What the Hell?” Sam asked, fury in his eyes.

“You’re going to have to be more specific,” Cas replied, a smug grin on his face. Breathing in deeply, Sam tried not to lose his patience. If he got too angry, he’d start crying, and then he would never get answers.

“You! Why are you so confusing?” Sam yelled, jabbing his fingers in Cas’ direction. Cas opened his mouth to say something, but Sam cut him off. “Yesterday, you were so nice to me at the coffee shop, right? We had a really good time. But then when you come home, you can’t even stand to be in the same room as me? What is up with that?! What’s wrong with me?”

“Sam…” Cas sighed, teeth gnawing on his already worn lip. Gently, he placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder and stared deeply into his eyes. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with you.” He looked a little sad as he watched Sam’s face.

“Then… what the _**Hell?!**_ ” Sam snapped, shrugging Cas’ hand away. He couldn't lie that the warm touch felt heavenly, but Sam couldn't fall that easily. Cas turned away, resting his palms on the edge out the counter. The knuckles turned white as he gripped the black counter top.

“You wouldn't understand,” Cas muttered quietly. Throwing his hands in the air, Sam nearly screamed.

“Why, because I'm too young?” he sneered.

“No, because it’s complicated, alright?” Cas sighed, leaning down and laying his head on the counter.

Sam was done. No matter how attractive he thought Cas was, or how much he wanted to be friends, he was done. He couldn't take all this shit from Cas, put his heart on his sleeve and get nothing back. Though it hurt him, Sam accepted that he and Cas were never going to be friends - not to mention anything more than that.

With a frustrated grunt, Sam headed back into Dean’s room and hid out there until he heard the front door slam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy it   
> Leave kudos ect. if you want  
> Tumblr is moonwillow27458  
> Thanks to casnsammy for beta'ing


	7. Saturday 31st October 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween night, and Dean has a party. Some things get revealed, and Sam finally figures things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'm sorry for not putting up a chapter yesterday, I wasn't feeling too good and I had like 2 panic attacks, so I just didn't feel up to it.  
> Secondly, it's big reveal time! I hope you enjoyed the journey as much as I enjoyed writing it

Sam stood in front of the bathroom mirror, smearing pale foundation over his face. Dean’s friend, Charlie, had leant them a rather large make-up case for Halloween, and Sam was putting it to good use. Pulling out the eye shadow, Sam flipped the cap off and dusted the dark powder beneath his eye. He hoped he was starting to look a little like a ghost, but Sam’s theatre training only stretched so far.

There was a party in full swing out in the main room, though Sam wasn't sure how. The dorm was barely big enough for three, never mind all of Dean’s friends. But it wasn't the claustrophobia Sam was dreading the most. Cas was out there - and he was dressed as an angel, of all things. Sam felt guilty about yelling at him, but still didn't feel like talking to him. Plus, Sam wasn't even allowed to drink. Dean had banned it.

Sighing, Sam smudged the last bit of black beneath his eye and left the bathroom.

There was a Halloween mix playing in the dorm, and the music was only slightly drowned out by people talking and laughing. Dean himself was talking to Benny, their next door neighbour. Sam didn't really know what to do with himself, because beside Dean, Benny, Cas, and Charlie, Sam knew no one there. Grabbing a red solo cup of pepsi, he headed to a corner to wait out the party.

After about ten minutes, Cas came over to him. He stunk of alcohol, and was sloshing his cup of beer everywhere. Sam bit his cheek, knowing he’d have to say something.

“Listen, Cas, no hard feelings,” Sam muttered, not looking him in the eye. Cas hummed, and Sam thought that was the end of it, that Cas would just walk away. Instead, Cas wrapped his hand around the back of Sam’s head and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Sam flailed for a second or two. He had no idea what was going on. For the whole week, Cas had ignored him and snipped at him, and now - now he was firmly latched onto Sam’s face. Despite his blind panic, Sam soon melted into a kiss. It felt right. Sam forgot everything that happened in the past, and just kissed back.

Everything was nice, until Cas tried to push Sam’s shirt off his his shoulder.

“Cas, whoa, what the Hell are you doing?” Sam shrieked, pushing Cas away from him harshly. Cas blinked at him dizzily, but slowly moved closer to Sam again.

“Sorry, I'm just looking for a stupid hook up, sorry,” Cas muttered. “I need to get over him, for Christ’s sake.” Sam stared at him curiously. Cas didn't know it was him, but Sam didn't bother correcting Cas. He wanted answers instead.

“Get over who?”

“My friend’s little brother,” Cas laughed bitterly. He took a long sip of his beer before continuing. “He’s so sweet and kind, nerdy little thing. But that’s it, he’s too little. He’s like seventeen and it’s weird, alright? But he’s so cute and funny, and I just can’t get him out of my head. And his eyes - man, he always hides them behind his bangs - he’s so shy, but - but they’re so pretty. Like sunflowers. I should start calling him sunflower boy.” Gulping, Sam looked straight into Cas’ sapphire blue eyes.

“Are-are you talking about Sam?” Sam stuttered out, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

“Yeah, how did you know?!” Cas asked loudly, gaining attention from the few people surrounding them. Steadily, he leaned into Sam’s shoulder. “Do you like him too?”

“No, Cas, it’s me - Sam,” Sam hissed, yanking on Cas’ elbow to get him to look properly. Sam wiped a bit of his make up of, revealing his usual face. Jaw hanging open, Cas stood back up and began to sniffle a bit. It didn't take long before Cas was full-on crying.

“Sam, I'm so sorry,” Cas sobbed. “I've been such a dick - I didn't mean to, I didn't want to, I - I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.” Sam pulled Cas into a tight hug, gently stroking Cas’ hair.

“Cas it’s alright,” Sam whispered in a calming way. “But why have you been avoiding me?” With a sigh, Cas pulled out of the hug.

“Dean told me I wasn't allowed to date you. He said if I went anywhere near you, he’d ‘rip my lungs out’. I had to stay away because I knew if I spent time with you, I’d fall in love and Dean would hurt me.”

“Well, Dean didn't account for _me_ falling in love with _you_ ,” Sam growled out. As Cas went to take another sip of his beer, Sam pulled the cup away and placed it on the window sill. “I think you've had enough.” Though Cas protested, his speech was slurred and his movements were sluggish. Sam wrapped an arm around Cas’ shoulder’s and helped him to his room.

Cas’ room was a lot less cluttered than Dean’s was. Geometrically it was the same shape, but Cas’ seemed much more open and friendly. The bedsheets felt clean and and crisp, and Sam was glad Cas had a nice place to sleep. Gently, Sam lowered Cas onto the sheets, and started to walk away before he was halted by something grabbing his arm.  
“Please don’t go,” Cas begged, grip tightening around Sam’s skinny wrist.

“I'm just going to get you some pain killers. I’ll be back,” Sam promised, trying to pull away again. Cas whined again and tugged harder at Sam’s wrist, eventually pulling Sam onto the bed.

“Are you okay with this?” Cas whispered into his ear. There was a protective arm around his waist, and despite how cold it was, Sam felt toasty warm. Sam snuggled down into Cas, back pressed against Cas’ firm chest.

“Yeah, I'm okay with it,” Sam mumbled, already feeling sleepy in Cas’ arms. Soon, Cas was snoring loudly, and, with a smile on his face, Sam let darkness consume him, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, penultimate chapter. You finally understand why Cas was such an arse.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, please leave comments and kudos if you did  
> As always, beat'd by the lovely casnsammy on tumblr <3


	8. Sunday 1st November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out, everything works out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part jfc I am so glad I finally finished.  
> I'm sorry this wasn't posted yesterday like it was supposed to be but my step brothers came over and they hogged all the damn plug sockets

Sam woke up warm and happy, someone’s arms wrapped around him and pulling him close to their chest. For a second, Sam debated getting up, but the person behind him was sleeping and seemed too comfortable. He couldn't disturb them. Instead, he turned around in their grip to get a better look at them.

Cas. He was sleeping in Cas’ arms.

“Sam, you awake?” Cas asked, voice low and gravelly. Slowly, Cas’ eyes blinked open and he took a look at Sam. Nodding, Sam settled deeper into Cas’ grip, enjoying how perfect it felt. “What’re you doing in my bed?”

“Can’t you remember?” Sam questioned, eyebrows furrowed. Cas was breathing heavily, almost like he was a panic attack. “Are you okay?”  
“I didn't force you, did I?” Cas squeaked, hand gently touching Sam’s bicep.

“No, of course not! The kiss was unexpected, but I was okay with it.” Cas’ eyes widened, and his jaw fell open. He pulled Sam into a tight hug, gingerly petting Sam’s hair.

“We kissed?”

“Yeah - are you hungover?” Sam asked, a slight giggle on the tip of his tongue. Cas pulled a face, almost like he was offended, but soon began to smile as he nodded. “Do you want me to go get you some pills?”

“No, I just want to lie here with you,” Cas muttered before pressing a gentle kiss to Sam’s forehead. Humming in agreement, Sam buried his face in Cas’ chest. He was still wearing his angel costume, and Sam accidentally wiped some of his ghost make-up over the white shirt.

They cuddled for a long time. Sam wasn't sure what time it was - Cas had a blackout blind that stopped the sunlight from reaching them. That was good, Sam thought, because at least Cas’ hangover wouldn't be so bad. Sam could feel the smile Cas wore against his forehead. Warm and sated, Sam felt himself fall asleep again.

He was woken up later by a loud crashing noise. Sam’s eyes flew open and he sat up in panic to see his brother stood by the door with his arms crossed. Groaning, Sam laid back down and wrapped his arms around Cas, who was also awake.

“Cas, what the Hell!” Dean yelled, yanking the bed covers away from them. “I told you to leave him alone!”

“Dean, I didn't-” Cas started to explain, untangling his limbs from Sam’s. But Dean quickly cut him off.

“No, Sammy’s off limits, alright?” Dean snapped, trying to pull them further apart.

“Cas didn't seduce me, Dean, alright? I _wanted_ this,” Sam huffed out through gritted teeth, prying Dean’s fingers off of him. “I like Cas. Really like him.”

“You do, huh,” Cas smirked, wrapping his arm back around Sam’s waist and pulling him closer. Nodding, Sam hugged Cas back and snuggled into the soft bedding.

“Sam?” Dean asked, eyes watching his brother carefully. When Sam gave him his famous death stare, Dean hung his head in shame. “I'm sorry, little brother, I just-”

“Wanted to protect me - I know, Dean,” Sam sighed. “But please don’t protect me from potential boyfriends, jerk.” Raising his eyebrows, Dean laughed to himself before starting to walk out of the room.

“I can see where I'm not wanted,” he chuckled, carefully closing the door behind him.

Rolling his eyes, Sam smiled. Cas had a tight clutch on him, kind and protective, and Sam officially had a boyfriend.

If all went to plan, Sam would be starting at Stanford University next fall. He would be room mates with his best friend and brother, and he would already have a hot, older boyfriend. Everything would be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys all enjoyed this!  
> Please leave a comment or a kudos if you did!  
> If you have a prompt you are dying for me to fill, send it over to my [ tumblr ](http://moonwillow27457.tumblr.com/ask)  
> Thank you to my wonderful beta [ casnsammy ](http://casnsammy.tumbr.com) (she has an amazing sastiel blog go check it out)

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that was chapter 1...  
> I hope you liked it!  
> Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it, I will love you forever <3  
> Chapter 2 should be coming your way tomorrow  
> Thanks again to the lovely casnsammy on tumblr for beta'ing this


End file.
